vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Uranus (manga)
|-|Haruka Tenou= |-|Sailor Uranus= |-|Super Sailor Uranus= |-|Princess Uranus= |-|Eternal Sailor Uranus= Summary Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System and was the eighth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Haruka Tenou. Her attacks are based around the sky, precognition, and powers granted by her sword. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A. Higher with Talisman | At least 3-C, likely 3-B | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Haruka Tenoh (Amara in the English dub), Sailor Uranus, Princess Uranus, Soldier of Sky (or Skies), Soldier of Flight, and Soldier of the Heavens Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 16-17; 23 (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi, Race Car Driver Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor Uranus= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Aura, Martial Arts, Planetary Magic and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Wind and Sky Manipulation), Flight, Sky Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or Modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can also sense energy and suffering and supernatural activity in the air currents), Precognition, Telepathy, Past Life Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Anti-Magic, Barriers, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Cosmic and Spatial Weaponry, Enhanced Stats, Power Masking, Summoning (Along with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Resistance to: Radiation, Brainwashing, Illusions, Energy Drain, Space-Time Warp, Existence Erasure, Life-Force and Soul Absorption |-|Super Sailor Uranus= The same but much stronger, Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to: Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Uranus= All from previous to a far higher degree, Spatial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation |-|Evil Sailor Uranus= All previous abilities plus Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Haruka= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Knocked out the entire Guardian Senshi Team at onceVol. 6, Act 30 Infinity 4 Haruka & Michiru - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune -''). '''Higher' with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90Vol. 8, Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -'') | At least '''Galaxy level', likely Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselvesVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4 instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight themVol. 12, Act 55 Stars 6, seemed to be able to threaten the Sailor StarlightsVol. 11, Act 52 Stars 3) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normalVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Uranus, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Likely superior to Civilian Form HotaruVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5 when transformed) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Seemingly superior to Makoto who can move on Nemesis) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class (Seemingly superior to Makoto). Higher with Talisman | At least Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Basically Tanked an attack from Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches V, in civilian formVol. 7, Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians) | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: High (She flew to Uranus in Sailor Stars without looking tired. Haruka is also a skilled runner, so she has built up stamina as well) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Interplanetary (Can channel powers from her planet) | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:M_spaceswordblaster1.gif|Space Sword File:M_uranuscrystal.gif|Uranus Crystal File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Space Sword: The talisman wielded by Sailor Uranus. The blade of the Space Sword in the manga was silver, and was much longer than it was in the anime. However, it seems to have the ability to shrink to the size of a dagger or short sword. It, along with the other two talismans helped power the Holy Grail. But their initial function was to awaken Sailor Saturn. * Uranus Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Haruka Tenou used to transform into Super Sailor Uranus in the manga. It was given to her by Hotaru Tomoe. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Saturn was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Very intelligent as she was shown to attend a school reserved for geniuses in the Infinity arc in order to spy on her enemies Weaknesses: In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Impulsive, arrogant, very stubborn and conceited, hard to stay determined, sees everything in black-and-white terms, radical and hard. Ignorant of the regular world. | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Dexterity: Highly skilled. Haruka is an adept athlete, and as an Outer Senshi, is generally more skilled than her Inner Senshi counterparts. She performed her attacks without difficulty. |-|Haruka Tenou= : Henshin: Haruka can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Uranus and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Uranus Planet Power, Make Up: The first command used by Haruka Tenou to transform into the standard Sailor form of Sailor Uranus in the manga, and is the only one shown to be used in the first anime series. To transform she only held her hand in the air and say the transformation phrase. * Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up: A transformation phrase used by Haruka Tenou in order to transform into Sailor Uranus. This phrase was only used in the manga. Haruka is able to raise her hand in the air and use the crystal to transform into Super Sailor Uranus. |-|Sailor Uranus= * World Shaking ｢天界震ワールド・シェイキング｣: Haruka gathers energy from the wind and sends a blast from her hands, the attack was powerful to KO all the Guardian Senshi at once. The Attack has an Anti-Magic component, de-transforming magical opponents, and destroying enemy spells. * Space Sword Blaster ｢宇宙剣乱風スペース・ソード・ブラスター｣: Haruka can use the power of her sword to launch a sword-shaped wave blast from her sword. This provides a drastic boost to Haruka's offense, allowing her to harm opponents more powerful then her. |-|Super Sailor Uranus= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. |-|Eternal Sailor Uranus= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Uranus' powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Space Turbulence ｢宇宙乱気流スペース・タービュレンス｣: Eternal Sailor Uranus seemingly warps the space around her hands releasing a series of powerful waves of electromagnetic energy. This attack was powerful enough to damage two Eternal Senshi at once. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Galactica Space Turbulence ｢ギャラクティカ・宇宙乱気流スペース・タービュレンス｣: A version of Space Turbulence used by Sailor Uranus while she was being controlled by Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Haruka= At the end of the series, Haruka absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Base Sailor Uranus | Super Sailor Uranus | Eternal Sailor Uranus | Evil Sailor Uranus | Lambda Haruka Note: Gallery File:Haruka_Concept_Art.jpg File:Sailor_Neptune_Pluto_Uranus_Concept_Art.jpg File:1080p Sailor Uranus Space Sword Blaster Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Athletes Category:Pilots Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Drivers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Wind Users Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Element Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Planet Users Category:Environment Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier